Betty's school talent show
by CJoeODell1
Summary: Betty is kicked out of the talent show and she has to save the galaxy again. The flower children of Coolosia are tortured by sound waves that almost split the planet apart. At the same time, there is a terrible sound coming from Betty's school talent show


Betty's school talent show

This story is very similar to the second half of the Atomic Betty world premiere episode, "Toxic Talent" (my favorite episode). It's beginning may make you guyspretty angry at first, but as the story progresses into the climax, I am pretty sure that it will start to get very exciting, and as we get nearer and nearer towards the end of the story, the story will start to get more and more action-packed. And the ending is hopefully guaranteed to be a huge musical surprise for most of you guys. For you guys who like hilarious stories, don't worry, this story has its fair share of laughs, too.

Chapter 1: Betty gets kicked out!

You see, it all happened on the afternoon of Friday April 22, 2005, and that also was the afternoon of the school talent show at Moose Jaw Heights Junior High School in the small city of Moose Jaw, in the Canadian province of Saskatchewan. That is again in Canada, or should I say North of the Border of The United States. Because Betty was a galacticguardian or a protector of the Cosmos and was fighting crime in space, as it is her duty to do so, sometimes it means you often have to be late for things you really want to do. And because of something as simple as a sudden attack from a small mutant insect of a currently unknown species was enough for Betty to be late for the final rehearsals for the show that afternoon. And when Betty finally appeared at the school a few minutes after the start of the final rehearsals, Penelope kicked her out of the show at the last moment. Now, Penelope had that right to do so because she was the director of the talent show (VERY EVIL! BOO!) Betty told her friend Noah in obvious disbelief, "I'll be the only kid not performing!" Noah said "I'll talk to her." And at that moment, Betty heard her watchbeep and you know what that means. Yes, yet another mission! Not right at this sort of time, thank you!

Chapter 2: The plan to destroy Coolosia!

After she was beamed, it was learned that Maximus was torturing the flower children of Coolosia with sound waves that shook the planet. The poor kids begged him to turn it off. But Maximus heard the cries and intentionally said "What was that? Turn it up louder? Okay, then I hope you like it!" And he turned it up and scratched the record like a DJ!(HA-HA! FUNNY!) Betty and her crew discovered this and she told the ferocious feline "You won't get away with this, Maximus!" And what did he do about it? Well, he blasted her spaceship with some sound waves. X-5, however had a plan to help stop the sound.

Chapter 3: The deflector button!

X-5 handed Sparky a red blinking button and told him "Attach this to the front of Maximus's speaker. It'll input any incoming sound waves that trace directly back to the source." The little green martian hung his head in sadness & thinking he would not survive asked "If anything happens to me, just please promise me that you will give my new pet bug, Albert, a good home. But Betty was sure that he would make it unharmed and she responded "Sparky, you will be all right. And besides, where's your sense of adventure?" And just seconds later, Sparky was sent out of the ship to place the button on the speaker. The little martian, although scared to death, knew he had a mission to complete. All of a sudden, at least 40 or 50 asteroids started raining down on top of him! Betty yelled to him "Sparky, look out!" By some miracle, he managed to make it through the asteroid shower. He placed the blinking button on the speaker and was suprised that he made it alive. But then, Maximus ordered the huge tennis racket he had on his ship "swung" out. And as quick as a flash, the racket smacked Sparky very hard, hurtling him through space. But X-5 ordered the tennis racket on his own ship "swung" out as well and then their racket smackes Sparky, doing the same thing, but hurtling in the opposite direction. Maximus's racket then hit the little green martian again. Then X-5's racket hit Sparky again. This time, Maximus missed the "ball" and he yelled out "I have no time for these ridiculous games!" By now, Sparky was hurtling at high speed towards Coolosia, which was now starting to break in two. Betty quickly ordered X-5 to switch the engines to "FULL AHEAD" and then they caught the little martian just before he would have hit Coolosia's cracking surface.

Chapter 4: Horrible sound from Earth!

As they lifted Sparky back onto the ship, Betty started to write a letter to her parents. "Dear Mom and Dad, I am trying to protect the planet Coolosia, and will therefore be absent from the talent show tonight." Then, she discovered another sound this one coming from another planet. X-5 stated that the sound waves had tapped themselves endlessly into Maximus's frequency. But, when Betty looked around and she made a startling discovery. The other sound was coming from Earth! She immediately took control of the wheel and the ship headed towards Earth at high speed.

Chapter 5: The trick that brought Betty back into the talent show!

When the ship reached Moose Jaw, Betty was beamed back into her school. She heard her watch beep again, pressed it and heard the status of Coolosia.

X-5: Hurry, captain! Coolosia's interior molecules are beginning to divide!

Sparky: The planet is going to split in two!

And at that moment, Betty heard a familiar voice say her name. The voice happened to belong to Noah. "Betty!" he said. "I tried to get Penelope to change her mind about you performing at the talent show tonight. But I am sorry. She said no way!" But Betty had one last plan to save the show and the galaxy. "That's okay, look Noah, I need you to get me backstage, without Penelope seeing me. She said with a determined grin and an angry look in her eyes. When they got there, the Osbournes were still playing their music. Meanwhile, Penelope was watching the stage with the eyes of a hawk. Noah appeared next to her and said "Penelope, I was just thinking." And Penelope asked "Yes?" And Noah asked her "Do you need more lipstick? It would make a good impression." You can imagine that Penelope was shocked and asked him "Oh, excuse me?" Noah responded "For your photo shoot for the school paper. They're sure to be here." Normally, no one would fall for that trick, but you know Penelope, and how she gets when people talk about glamour, beauty, fashion, etc. And she said "You have a point. I have some more make-up in my locker." And with that she walked down the stairs of the stage and out the door leading out of the auditorium. With Penelope gone, that meant Betty would be able to get back into the talent show!

Chapter 6: The musical number!

Noah signaled for Betty to come out to centerstage. Betty came in and said that she loved their sound. Both of the Osbournes were shocked. They asked if this was a joke. But Betty was serious and asked one of them is she could check out their guitar. And the Osbournes were surprised when they heard all of the extra chords and they asked where Betty picked up all of the basics and the extra chords. Betty merely replied "Out of the manual, called Guitar Playing for Idiots." Both of them high-5'd each other and yelled with excitement "All Right!" At that moment, Betty simply realized that the only way to stop the frequency and save Coolosia, was for her to keep playing. And so less than 1 second after the Osbournes shouted with excitment, Betty started playing again. Eventually both Osbournes joined in and Betty started to sing. "Dog Star Sirius, so delirious. Don't you really wish it were here?" And what she thought was right. When the sound waves of her music reached the frequency speaker with help from the deflector button, it began to shake violently to the extreme. And the huge gap in Coolosia by some miracle started to mend itself. And when the feline villain saw this, he was outraged and threw everything onto the floor. And that is when he recieved a small package that suddenly shot out of space and into his ship. And when he opened it, Albert popped out and started to attack him.(HA-HA-HA-HA! LOL! VERY FUNNY!) Meanwhile, back at Moose Jaw Heights Junior High School, young Betty was still singing but she had switched to her keyboard. At the same time, Penelope returned to the stage. And she had makeup all over her face and her hair was in a diffrent style. She saw Betty on stage and in anger, she yelled "What? How did she get back into my life? Noah, obviously embarrassed and nervous, responded in a trembling voice. "Uhhhh, practice?" And then upon hearing this, Penelope started to stomp off the stage. But then, she tripped and fell into the box of band instruments, landing with a hilarious crash. At that moment, Betty and the Osbournes stood up and bowed amid the huge applause.

The End

Well, there you go. I hope you guys like this story. This is the first one I have ever written as a member of this site. I would really like it if you guyssend reviews. Thanks for reading this story.


End file.
